


Help Wanted - Single Kryptonian Female

by alephthirteen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interactive Fiction, Lena Luthor has not met Kara Danvers, Nia Nal as non-problematic pornographer, Pick-Your-Flavor Smut Scenes, Porn With Plot, Supergirl is a Queer Sex Symbol, The Porn IS THE PLOT In This One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephthirteen/pseuds/alephthirteen
Summary: Kara wanted to go into journalism after reading about the Alien Amnesty Act and the naturalization acts that followed.  She could be Kara Zor-El of Krypton, finally, and do it in Midvale.  She could walk down the street in National City with an 'ask me about Krypton' T-Shirt and she loved it.  Until a best-selling book series and an award-winning documentary film about alien cultures, alien sex, and alien romance hit.  Kara finds that chasing the boys off with a stick is her new normal.  She doesn't push the girls, though and it gets noticed.Three hundred thousand thirst tweets later, Kara retreats from the internet.  It is said that on the day she tweets once more, a great shadow shall fall over the lesbians...ORThe ones where aliens arethe fetish, get steered away from ordinary jobs and besides who wants to flip burgers for $8 an hour when posting a nude nets $10,000?ORThe one where Lena respects women but also THAT woman is half her porn history.  How do you start a conversation with "I didn't realize I could orgasm until I saw your workout selfie" anyway?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 317





	1. One Pill Makes You Larger...

**Author's Note:**

> The key premise of this is that human reaction to aliens landing wouldn't be disgust or not only disgust. Humans are curious. Some filmmaker (probably not an American one) would shoot a sensual, controversial human-alien romance movie and POW!
> 
> Add in a few horny aliens looking to make a buck, some encrypted cam-sites that alien-haters can't trace through, the people with the sort of smarts that Lex Luthor have getting into robotics, his kid sister giving him tips on AI programming for the girl-on-girl model...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor has not been introduced to the Superfriends in this version. 
> 
> Exceptions to canon as follows:  
> * The Kryptonian rebels from Season 1 were never captured  
> * Sam Arias took over LuthorCorp and turned it into L-Corp. Profits soared as it was fully disconnected from the bad press around the Luthor name.  
> * Kara has never met Lena. Alex has never met Lena (except in holographic disguise) but Sam has. Sam is respecting her friend's need for privacy after the trauma Lex put her through.

**Kara**

Kara blinks at her phone. She can't seem to remember how to get more air into her lungs right now.

"Are you firing me, Miss Grant?"

Cat Grant, impervious and unshakeable as the tides, sniffles at the other end of the call.

"Kara..." 

Cat moans.

"Kara, this hurts. Well, you're everything I would've wanted my daughter to be when she grew up. But I can't employ a journalist who won't leave her house. Unless you want to drop back to just being a background researcher..."

Kara sighs.

"Yeah."

She wipes tears and snot away on her hand.

"It's just..."

Cat chuckles.

"It's just that the last three women you rescued _flashed you,_ Supergirl. Most people in America think aliens are sexually desirable. You, my dear, the most famous and charming alien superhero on the planet, are every little gay girl's wet dream. Every gay woman's hall pass. Unless you're willing to give up the whole chaste paladin routine."

"Which would get me even more come-ons in the street."

"I know, dear."

Kara huffs.

"No need to remind me, Cat. Whenever I have to go out, I see it."

"I'm sorry, my dear. I made sure they paid out all three years of your contract. Anytime you need a letter of recommendation, myself, every department head at CatCo and three US Senators who owe me will write them. You have my word."

"Thank you," Kara croaks.

_Not that I could get hired._

"Can we still be friends?" Cat pleads. "When you finally find the girl and knock her on her ass with that smile, can I meet her?"

"Of course," Kara sniffs. "Right after my mom does."

Cat harrumphs.

"Never like being on page 2, Kara. But I'll allow it. Be well."

"You too."

Kara hangs up and slides the phone in the promethium-lined charging box Alex made. Kara broke one too many phones when her Twitter started blowing up with fuck-me tweets and her DMs became a wall of hardcore nudes.

Time to eat while she still can. The payout pay is enough for six months of food. She's used to cushioning the cost that with freebies from food trucks and pizzerias she saves. She gets hit on too much to be Supergirl. She's not sure how she can get any job besides modeling, smiling about toothpaste, camming, or straight-up porn. The last four interviewers told her she was impressive. Two said right to her face that it made no sense to hire someone who would leave for better pay and 'fringe benefits' in six months. Kara couldn't convince them she wouldn't.

At least Alex owns the loft outright. She keeps Eliza's afghan around her shoulders -- sad, thin, and perfect -- and shuffles over to the fridge.

Cracking it open, she sees she has half a bag of frozen potstickers, a stick of butter, three hard ciders, a jar of mustard, and some ice cream.

"Fridge!" Kara whines. "You're my friend."

Not today.

She snags the ice cream and the hard ciders and shuffles over to the couch. Grabbing the remote, she turns on her TV and pulls the interface for her AI assistant out of the drawer, and sets it on the coffee table. Faint pink lines strobe across her vision as it watches her. She waves the spoon.

"Nyssex, ignore any input when this is in my hand."

"Understood, Lady El."

"Open my email, job applications folder. New messages only."

She shovels some Rocky Road into her mouth.

CNN got back to her. They want her for the anchor desk, reading other people's stories. It could cover her expenses but _only_ at the upper end of the range. They want her because she's alien, thus desirable. They don't even seem to know that she's famous. This person must be new. They think Zor-El is an alien surname but they don't connect it with Supergirl. She asks the AI to use her template for turn-downs.

Fox News wants her and the assholes even have the balls to use 'gam cam' in the wording. She has that forwarded to her 'future lawsuits' folder with a note on it to contact Lucy Lane.

Paramount pictures contacted _her_ via their PR department. Some of their biggest recently-divorced stars need dates to the Oscars. She flicks her free hand in a Kryptonian sign language motion for 'remind later' and then another flick for 'next'.

Victoria's Secret needs a new model. The co-workers are cute but the work is too hetero, too high-profile.

The California State Parks board needs a new spokeswoman. At least she'd get to hang out with some animals. She asks Nyssex to put it on the maybe pile. 

Playboy, Hustler, and _six_ white-glove strip clubs in New York contacted her despite being asked not to.

An incoming call pop-up flashes.

Nia Nal.

"Answer," Kara sighs.

"Hey, girl scout."

"Hey, tarot."

Nia chuckles.

"Heard about CatCo, buddy."

"Yeah."

"So..." Nia says, letting the 'o' drag on and on at the end.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not great," Kara admits.

"You realize you have options, right?" Nia prods. "Kara, I want to do whatever we can for you. Not because you'd make bank. Because you're my friend. Hell, at this point I'd give do it at-cost for your videos just so I knew my best friend was OK. Is it a moral thing?"

Kara exhales and regrets it because she's so torn up that breathing is still a manual thing. It isn't. Not like Nia thinks, anyway. When Nia invited her to the Glistening Galaxy set that day was surreal for Kara but it wasn't _bad._ It was the farthest thing from bad. She wandered through rooms full of naked men, women and aliens. The most fun wasn't peeking in open doors watching the sex, it was watching them give each other grief, play board games, and chat with their families in between the scenes. The atmosphere and Nia's gentleness with the on-contract performers, the non-contract newbies, felt like watching a family at Thanksgiving. A family bound by the fact they got naked and filmed, scanned, 3D-modeled themselves having sex for distribution across six different mediums. Still a _family_ in every way. Someone's too-young-to-be-here kid wandered onto the set and was looking for her dad. A white martian girl in human guise whose pigtails shifted from blue to pink to green because she was nervous. Her dad was upstairs, shapeshifted into a dragon-like creature from a now-exploded planet, filming a BDSM scene with two redheads. As the sub.

Kara was the only civilian present but Nia broke off, scooped the kid up and took her to her office. 

So Kara and T'fan (Tiffany at school) played Monopoly and Fortnite and Truth or Dare until her dad came downstairs, freshly showered and beaming because someone took care of his kid.

Nia made porn look _easy_ and so charming. So Kara agreed to do a scene. She didn't dare have a human co-star. Leslie Willis is responsible for more orgasms than Kara's fingers, the Nth-metal shelled vibrator Hawkgirl gave her, and three of her exes combined. Even a metahuman would die if Kara's legs are around their neck when she came. 

So Nia asked a couple of amateurs, a Daxamite and a Saturnian and the latter, Imra, tackled Kara before cameras rolled. She wielded her telekinetic powers like a weapon, sliding her tongue in Kara's mouth while invisible forces slithered and plucked and tickled _everywhere else_ until Kara came apart in her arms.

Four weeks later, a check for $30,000 was in Kara's mailbox. Her banker lady called a cop because she saw the company's imprint on the check. She sniffed and pouted and put her hands on her hips and over and over said _it wasn't right_ and Kara finally had the security guy call a cop. Fortunately for Kara, it was Maggie who responded, elbowing the beat cop aside and snarling to the teller to cash the fucking check.

Nia's voice snaps her back.

"I asked, did you like the anon shoot you did for us?"

"Yeah. I..."

She did. She really did. No one had sex on Krypton for eons. Back then, the Comfort Guild's temples, brothels, parlors and priestesses had more income than all guilds except the Colony Guild and the taxes from hundreds of worlds. Rao help Kara but she _loved it_ and she didn't care it was defiling the noble line of House El. If her mother didn't want Kara absorbing filthy, animal-like views on sex from humans, she should have come with to Earth. Or sent her betrothed Kela-Ur with her.

"I shouldn't like sex but I do. It's not…Kryptonian of me. Me liking sex is like humans eating woolly mammoth raw."

Nia groans.

"First, you realize that some very famous people eat raw meat, right? Like that actor from Game of Thrones. The horse guy from Season 1."

"The one who looks _way_ too much like Aquaman?" Kara jokes.

"I know!" Nia chortles. "Freaky."

"Second, if you like it, there's no _should_ or _shouldn't,_ you silly blonde skyscraper. There's you and what you want. And if it's getting work you're worried about, don't. You _will_ have my ladies lining up for a turn, Kara. What I hear in the break room…"

"You always have a place here, Kara. Clothes, no clothes. Performer, video editor, tech guru. I mean, with your science guild, you could probably build better equipment than anything we have. Before you come by, talk to Alex. She has a surprise for you."

* * *

The old Presbyterian church that J'onn put Mars Investigations shines in the sun. The reddish tan of the bricks, freshly painted so that neighborhood kids could chalk them, catches the potent California sun _just so_ and the building glows. Alex's bike has two helmets on it. The black-and-red helmet with the blood droplets on it is far too edgy even for Alex. Only a teenager would take that off the shelf. Must be bring Ruby to work day.

Kara pushes the door open and the bell inside tinkles. Sweet, crisp sound. Like children, laughing during a snowball fight.

Three walls are bookcases and one is the bar of an old biker club, transplanted, polished and used as a standing desk. Papers and locked-shut metal clipboards and military-style laptops and tablets are strewn all over.

Ruby is in the corner with her earphones in.

Time for Kara to be the aunt with the lame pranks. Drifting off the ground so that she's silent, she wafts over to the mini-fridge, takes one of Alex's hideous soda waters out, and slinks back towards the table. The can is even the same sort of white with green spots as Ruby's sugary soda.

She reaches out to switch them, hoping that the noise of the superspeed will be balanced by keeping her feet off the ground. Before she makes contact, her hand is snared by Ruby's small, soft fingers. Ruby grabbed something that was moving faster than a literal bolt of lightning.

"You're mean, Aunt Kara."

"How did…"

"Yeah, apparently I have powers."

Kara settles to the ground and walks to the chair across from Ruby. Her niece's brown eyes flick from Kara to her eBook reader. Ruby's still wearing a hoodie. She's still got it cinched tight. She's still got the regrettable haircut she _demanded_ to try and control her (quite mild) acne. She still doesn't make eye contact easily. She's shy and unfashionable and cozy and seemingly still being bullied. One hundred and ten percent still Ruby.

"That's neat, Rubes."

"I mean, I am in middle school with superpowered sense of smell…"

Kara huffs, wishing her brain didn't remember smells so well.

"Ouch. Yeah. How are you doing with them? It's a lot to learn."

Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Alex took me to the Kents for the summer. You want to tell Martha Kent something is _too_ _much work,_ it's your funeral."

"Yeah, Supergirl's not that brave. Your mom too?"

Ruby sighs.

"Yeah. Powers came back. So did the nightmares. Alex and I take turns making pancakes."

Kara _does_ abuse her powers just a tiny bit when she lunges forward to kiss Ruby's forehead.

"You're the best."

"Weirdo. Go talk to your sister already."

"We still have a group chat?" Kara asks.

"Yup. Couple of my friends at school who know are in it now too."

"Cool!"

Kara turns away from the quartet of reading chairs and heads up the stairs.

"No boomer memes, grandma!" Ruby calls after she reaches the landing.

"I resemble that remark!" Kara jokes.

* * *

Kara holds the green-shelled capsule up to the light. It looks like a vitamin pill but vitamin pills are gel-filled, not filled with something that arranges and rearranges itself into tiny ladders and grids.

"What am I looking at, Alex?"

Alex leans by the table near the printer, which is rapidly kicking out pages.

"DEO project the year before it was shut down. Temporary superpowers for a human. Durability and strength, mostly. So that a Kryptonian level threat could hit them in the face without turning it to slime. One dose levels the playing field for about 12 hours. With prolonged use, who knows?"

Alex keeps talking and Kara keeps _looking_ further and further down. Most of the contents are glucose, she can tell that by the electron count. A few long-chain proteins drift and swirl. In the center of the capsule is a shivering, rippling sphere of triangular machines, smaller than any of the molecules around them.

"Nanites," Kara mumbles. "Daxamite military tech. Impressive retrofit. These were meant to make disposable armies out of slaves. But not _humans._ Braalians and K'Hunds and so on. The required increase in potency…"

Kara whistles.

"And I'm guessing the twelve-hours-then-explode subroutine was removed?"

Alex nods.

"Yeah. Someone must have really lucked out in the salvage lotto after the invasion. I know next to nothing about the person who made it. Contractor 4-LKL was the codename. Image inducers, voice scramblers, no biometrics, security teams from them and from us. Only know that it's a woman — I think — because I always had to be sure to have guards at the ladies' when they visited the headquarters. That and she must be crazy smart."

"Yeah," Kara mumbles. "It would have taken _me_ a year to rebuild this stuff with a proper lab. This planet doesn't have one. And it's only been…Rao. It's been eigtheen months since the invasion."

"Can you find her name?" Kara asks. "I need to marry whoever did this."

Alex scoffs.

She slaps a fat three-ring binder on the table. Lined up next to it are six pill bottles.

"Eighteen months supply, for a single partner."

"What?"

Alex puts both of her hands around Kara's.

"Kara, you deserve to be happy. Clearly, the last year or two proves humans are horny maniacs. If you meet someone, you shouldn't be afraid to touch them. You should go on dates not having to worry you'll break their nose kissing them goodnight."

"Aww! Alex…"

Alex shovels the whole kit into Kara's backpack and points at the door.

"Out!" she hollers. "Out before I am forced to think about what you might do with those and with whom."

"Love you, mean it!" Kara calls over her shoulder.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Kara**

The factory that Nia refurbished for Glistening Galaxy Productions' studio is part of the complex CADMUS used in their terrorist campaign. A little extra revenge on Lillian Luthor. Part of the now defunct Navy base, 6969 Seaside Street is a monster of a building. Concrete-clad steel with strips of block glass high up to let in some natural light. Six stories tall and a quarter-mile long, it was built to be wide enough that the keels of two World War II freighters could be laid end-to-end. Open to the water at one end — Nia does her Wet 'n Wild shots in the former dry dock — and fortified against Japanese bombers, the building ranges from sealed, dark and walled in the center to open, airy, and sea-breezed at the other end.

So called Grungecore porn was all the rage when the Non-Human Prostitution Act was passed, so the clattering steel walkways, staircases and ladders were a plus, not a minus.

A few rows of Priuses, Subarus, motorcycles and scooters sit in the sun, sparkling and dewy. The teacher hired to take care of the children seems to have organized an impromptu car wash after class. A little Maeshar boy, seven at most, is lurking in the above-ground pool, his finned feet flicking lazily in the water. One of his classmates climbs the ladder and he pops up, snatches him and pulls them both underwater. Shouts and laughter and angry splashes follow.

As she crosses the parking lot, Kara pulls out her phone and starts swiping 'dismiss' on Tinder matches. A full two minutes later, she can get at the phone app. She dials Nia.

“Hi, Kara. What can I do for you?”

Kara draws in all the air her lungs can hold.

“I thought about it, talked to my family and I’m here to work.”

“Yes!” Nia squeals. “Oh, the girls are gonna love this.”

“I’m standing near…”

Kara looks up.

“Door six?”

The sound of computer keys clatters across.

“…and unlocked. Go in, turn left, all the way to the southwest corner of the building. See you soon!”

Before he buzzes her in, one of the security guys hands Kara a lanyard that reads 'Non-Performer' in huge red letters and points her towards Nia's office. It must be break time for some of the shoots because the hallway is packed. Female, male, human, alien, anything and everything. A toe-headed brick of a man blushes when Kara turns sideways and flattens into the wall, jerking his hips out of the way so the tent in his bathrobe doesn't brush against her.

A muscular Coluan woman with crystalline hair arranged in a series of massive braids looks Kara over as she approaches. The fibers in her artificial skin rearrange to read 'fuck me' in strobing red lights just under her collarbone. The wavelength is well past the edge of human vision, so she knew Kara was Kryptonian.

Kara leans close when she passes.

"If I do," she whispers. "It would void your warranty."

"Oh, I'd let you," her new friend jokes. "You could ride me until the bolts came off."

"Coluans don't have bolts."

"We do if we go to a piercing parlor…" she whispers back.

Nia's office is absolutely _peak Nia_ and it looks like something her grandmother furnished back in Parthas, Washington. The couch is draped in three afghans, although the fluid-blocking blankets are stacked on the table next to it. The laptop on the desk is one of Apple's new red-shelled numbers and Nia put arrow-stickers pointing at the Project RED engraving. Nia was never one to abandon the queer community.

Some sort of dial is in Nia's right hand and she twirls it with a gentle finger. Kara's ears catch the almost-muted audio of what must be a scene Nia's editing. Two women. Panting and squishy noises and the occasional slap.

After the Coluan in the hallway, Kara's feeling the heat.

Nia taps something on the keyboard and looks up, all smiles.

"Hi, best friend."

"Hi."

"I saw this coming, you know."

Kara groans. She can feel the heat.

"Did you?"

"Mmm-hmm. Unless we really screw up the timeline, you're going to be up to the tips of your blushed little ears in pussy, my friend."

"Uh, great?"

Nia sighs.

"Dream powers don't always show me good things. So it's nice when they do."

"Right. So, what do you want me to do? Do I need to sign something?"

Nia turns the laptop around. Alex emailed Nia, apparently.

"I'll have the contract couriered to you and Pam in legal will verify your ID. This true?"

Kara nods.

"So, basically, you're the _perfect pornstar_ , Kara. Not only are you immune to disease, able to move your fingers faster than any vibrator on the market and unable to get tired, it sounds like the quantum field around your skin means you could do raw play all day and still be clean as a whistle for the next partner. Just let it slide off. You can make yourself frictionless to a degree that physics should not allow. We'll still use lube, of course. Modeling proper prep and aftercare."

Kara hadn't really thought of it that way. In the past, her control of the atoms, electrons, and so on just above her skin had been a weapon. Only a handful of the bullets fired at her during her heroing ever hit her skin. Most shattered on an disk of artificially dense neutrons backed by her other powers, the gravity-twisting ones that help her fly. Brass and steel were never meant to penetrate a short-lived black hole and a few picometers of neutron-star matter.

"I, uh, hadn't thought of it that way?"

Nia folds her arms and smirks.

"Course you hadn't. You're too pure for this world. Can I see the pills?"

Kara opens the waterproof case and hands over the binder.

"Alex said these take 24 hours. And we can make more?"

"Right. There's a lab she works with."

Nia tilts her head and chews her lip for a moment.

"OK. I'm going to give doses to every human performer who's willing and we'll see you in three days. Also, I'll have the food tables beefed up. At least we can get you lunch, maybe dinner, on the company dime. I know that food costs you more than rent."

Kara's stomach snarls like a wounded grizzly.

"Um, why three days?"

Nia hands over a brochure.

"One of our stars just backed out of our big event. Wife is in the hospital, don't blame him. So I'd like you to headline this. If you're willing, that is."

Kara gulps.

"Too much, Kar-bear?"

"N-n-no," she stammers. "Like Cat said. Sometimes you have to dive."


	3. All the Wrong People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kara has to ask for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a bite-sized chapter where Kara asks the internet for help.
> 
> Kara is age 30 here because the character is 24 when the series starts and the show ran for six seasons.

Kara was once the brightest of her generation. She had a paper in waiting about mass producing the phantom drives. The day she as inducted into the guild, her new peers would have reviewed it and within a decade, Kryptonians could walk on any planet in the universe.

Somehow, that changed into getting put in an alloy tube and shot into space. Which turned into crashing in the desert. Which turned into her baby cousin (no longer a baby) abandoning her non-intentionally. Which turned into the best sister and Earth mom a girl could ever ask for. Which turned into four shit years at college (turns out everyone at CatCo had shit college years) which turned into a great job for a terrifying woman. Which turned into catching a plane bare-handed so she could keep having the best sister, which turned into Alex coming out about the DEO, which turned into Kara forgiving her for that...

...all of which leads her to being crammed up against the walls of her bedroom after moving the bed into a corner blinking at cesium-harsh glow of a tablet screen.

"The last of the House of El, posting a plea for help on a subreddit for alien pornstars," Kara sighs.

"Like dad said, sometimes you discover things about the universe, sometimes the universe discovers things about you..."

She submits the question.

* * *

**reddit.com/NSFWorkers-ET**

**WeakForSmirks -** I am 30[F] and I just agreed to start working with GGP and I need some advice.   
**_📌_** **_Pinned by moderator_**

 **GlowUpGayUp -** Details, please.

 **WeakForSmirks -** Help! How do I edit posts? 

**MODBOT** \- bleep, bloop, tutorial sent

 **WeakForSmirks -** I am 30[F] and I just agreed to start working with GGP and I need some advice. Questions include: How should I dress? Is there a how-to on faking it? How do I know if _she's_ faking it? Do I shave? Should I legally change my name? Should I stop dating? OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE????

 ** **GlowUpGayUp -**** Wow, okay. So really? You're going to leave the poor defenseless metahuman to help her? It's not my place to speak to the alien experience. 

**ItsAllInYourHead -** I am 99.99% sure she sent me to meta-jail once, so yes. I was framed! Those bank vaults were open when I got there.

 ** **GlowUpGayUp (now) -**** Fuck off, [redacted].

 **ItsAllInYourHead -** I am making your vadge itch with my mind powers! Wooooo!

**RockEmShockEm** \- I will electrocute your computer if you don't log off, drink some motherfucking water, and come back to bed, babe.

**ItsAllInYourHead -** A wild wife appears! She uses threats! It is effective! Night, losers.

 **GoGreenGoHard -** Send me a PM, newbie. I'll drop you a link for some selfies.

 **WeakForSmirks -** Sent

 **GoGreenGoHard -** Wow. Wooooow. It finally happened guys, a ball of actual sunshine became a porn star. She isn't like _fake_ non-threatening girl next door. She wouldn't scare me if she was dancing on top of a switch in a nuclear missile silo.  
  
Moving on. First off, unclench your holes. GG is solid. They'll get you through the jitters. I've worked for all the studios in California that hire aliens. Glistening Galaxy is 100% the one you want to be working for.

* I think you'd send off real tender butch vibes in jeans and a white button up. If it's more of a hardcore thing, probably black tank top. Red leather only on director's orders. Might kill a newbie.

* If you need to fake it, someone will tell you. It's inevitable that you'll have to fake it on camera sometimes. Hell, half of the actors I've worked with were on so much Viagra that they might as well have been faking it. Don't go in expecting bad on-set sex, that's a self fulfilling prophecy. Expect good sex. Eventually, at least some of what happens will be as fun for you as it looks to the audience.

* If you think she's faking it, ask. If she isn't, she'll probably tell you. If she's is and needs some help getting over the edge, that's why you communicate. If she's faking it and she won't admit it, you probably weren't going to relax her enough anyway.

* Under no circumstances shave that off! I'm a shapeshifter and I can't make hair on my _head_ look that good!

* If you're an alien, you're probably stuck with your existing papers, at least for the first shoot. Use a stage name where you can, see what your family is comfortable with, and check with a lawyer who knows their way around the Alien Amnesty Act.

* Don't stop seeing people unless you want to, but don't expect to have energy to as you're getting started and expect some hard turndowns and drinks thrown in your face because of the job.

* I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that what you did was gay-waken any female-presenting and female-adjacent queer being in the galaxy.

 **WeakForSmirks -** I feel much better now, thanks. You give really good pep talks.

 **GoGreenGoHard -** Almost like I can read minds.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WeakForSmirks** = Kara  
>  **GlowUpGayUp** = Gabrielle Daou ("Halo") a metahuman comprised of the reanimated body of a teenage Muslim refugee killed by mad scientists and the consciousness of a Motherbox from New Genesis. In comics, Halo has several powers she can call on, each with a brightly colored light associated with it.  
>  **ItsAllInYourHead** = Gayle Marsh ("Psi"), the now-paroled metahuman bankrobber.  
>  **RockEmShockEm** = Leslie Willis ("Livewire"), the electrical-powers villian from S1 who really is too sassy to stay dead.  
>  **GoGreenGoHard** = N'keyy, a female White Martian and former member of M'Ganns resistance fighters.

**Author's Note:**

> ##  Feeling posh? [Try these!  
>    
>  ](https://rb.gy/b1fjhr)
> 
> ### Like it? Hate it? Have questions? Come holler at me about fanfic!
> 
>   
>  **Tumblr**  
>   
> <https://alephthirteen-writes.tumblr.com/>  
>   
>  **Twitter**  
>   
> <https://www.twitter.com/AlephWrites>  
>   
>  **Discord**  
>   
> <https://discord.gg/j4QrQF4>  
>   
>  **Kryptowiki  
> ** (codex for my DC-universe fics with expanded info, broken into sections per story)  
> <https://kryptowiki.stufftoread.com>  
> 


End file.
